Anonymous
by Nicole Miklos
Summary: Faith gets some intresting gifts from someone


ANONYMOUS

BY NICOLE MIKLOS

Disclaimer: I used two verses of the song Anonymous by Garth Brooks that I don't own and I don't own Third Watch. I'd like to thank F. Boscorelli for the review that she sent my way.

When I sign a report and then you sign your name I look at your name and wonder what it would be like to see my last name there instead of Fred's. But I know it will never happen so on the same time of the year I send cards and flowers signed Anonymous.

March 23, 2003

Faith walks in to the locker room and sees everyone looking at her locker, she pushes through the crowd and sees her lock cut and 12 dozen long stemmed roses inside her locker. Faith opens the door and in between the roses she sees letter, grabbing the letter opening it, it reads.

"IN DAYS TO COME LIKE DAYS THAT PASS

MY HEART BEATS FOR YOU ALWAYS HAS

THOUGH YOU KNOW ME ONLY

AS…….. ANONYMOUS.

"What does it say," asked Sully. "Well who ever it is he is very romantic," answered Faith.

"Maybe it's Bosco," suggested Davis.

"Yah right Bosco romantic that's a laugh for one I can't see him writing poetry and he always tells me that flowers are a waste of time coz they die," Said Faith.

"You never know sometimes it people like Bosco, that are the most romantic or have a flare for poetry," Replied Davis.

At that moment Bosco busts into the locker room, trying to get dressed as fast as he can so he's not late for roll call.

"Better hurry up Bosco or Christopher will have your ass in a sling," Said Faith.

"I'm going as fast as I can," replied Bosco, "go on without me I'll be as fast as I can."

"Okay I'll save you a seat," said Faith as she left.

Looking around Bosco dug into his duffle. He pulled out a letter and a long slim box, then going to Faith's locker he put it on the top shelf closing her locker and heading to the door as Faith came in. Bosco watched as Faith put on a new key lock and missed the gift all together, which was fine with Bosco. The shift went fast many calls. It was their day off was the next day thank god. Faith went to her locker opening it she looked up to put her gun up on the shelf and saw another gift, she looked around and nobody was looking at her so she took the letter and small box, seating down on the bench. Opening the letter it read.

" LIKE THE LIGHT FROM THAT ETERNAL FLAME

BURNS FOR ONE WITHOUT A NAME

MY LOVE FOREVER WILL REMAIN ANONYMOUS.

Faith opened the box and saw four tickets to a broadway show. It was a show that she was hoping to see but like the year before no money. But now she can go and see it and all thanks to Anonymous. "Get something else," asked Davis.

"Yah tickets to Cats and it's on my day off that means the whole family can go. I'm so happy," smiled Faith, she finished getting dressed and was heading out when Bosco asked, "do you want a ride home."

"That would be good thanks," said Faith

"No problem," said Bosco, slamming his locker closed.

"I still think Bosco is anonymous," said Davis.

"For all you know it's Fred," said Sully.

"Maybe, may not I guess we'll never know," Replied Davis as the two partners left then went there separated ways.

March 24, 2003

The next day the phone rang early in the morning or what Bosco thought was to early especially on his day off, rolling over he answered the phone with a sleepy hello.

"Bosco sorry to wake you on your day off."

"It's okay Faith what's up"

"You know those tickets was talking about this morning."

"Yah."

"Well I told the kids and Fred about them and Fred got mad and said if some one gave them to me he's not going, he thinks that I got a lover on the side which I don't, I even showed him the note I got with the tickets but he still won't go."

"What about the kids? asked Bosco.

"Their all excited to go. That's why I'm calling I was wondering if you would like to go with us I don't want to waste the one ticket and since I know you and the kids would love to see you, I was hoping you would come too,? Asked Faith.

"Sure I would love to come along, just make sure Fred doesn't change his mind okay.

"Sure no problem," Said Faith.

"Phone me three hours ahead of time so I can rent a tux," Replied Bosco.

"Okay pick me up at my place," said Faith.

"Sure if I get to come too."

"Okay see you later," said Faith

"Yah bye," Bosco pressed end in the phone and flopped down on the bed and though that Fred's a jag-off.

The day went slow Bosco had all ready went and got a tux, just waiting for the call he was getting ready when the phone rang running to get to it he picked it up and said hello.

"Bosco it's me Faith it's a go you can come, you know it's going to be so much fun I can't wait."

"I can't wait too see you in a hour or two," said Bosco.

Bye.

When the line went dead Bosco threw the phone across the room yelling "damn you" Fred that was for the family not for me to tag along!" Two hours later Bosco was at Faith's apartment building killing the engine he got out and headed up soon he was at Faith's door hesitating for a minute he knocked on the door and was greeted by an angry Fred. Fred pushed Bosco back and said, "you, you got those tickets for Faith didn't you?" "No I did not and if you loved Faith you would have went no matter who gave her those tickets, Faith wanted you to go not me and here you are acting like a fool," Whispered Bosco harshly. Fred looked at Bosco with anger and said, "fine I'll go." "Good, said Bosco, "now go and tell Faith that you'll go, I know it will make her happy. They went inside and Charlie was already ready to go saw Bosco and gave him a hug and said, "are you still coming." "No but your dad decided to go." "Really" said Charlie looking at his dad excitedly. Yah sport I'm coming," said Fred.

"All right!" yelled Charlie.

"What's all the noise all about," said Faith coming in to the living room.

"I better get ready," said Fred as he went passed Faith and into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Did I just hear right my husband said he was going ?"

"Yip that's what I heard," said Bosco.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be Faith, I'm glad Fred is going, and you look good."

Faith blushed and said, "thanks you look good too."

"Yah but I always look good," said Bosco mischievous look in his eyes.

"What ever you said to Fred thanks."

"No problem, well I better go see you tomorrow," said Bosco

"Yah tomorrow I'll tell you about It."

"That would be great, well bye then Bosco was gone.

March 25, 2003

Faith came in and was happy she told herself that not even Bosco could make her mad. Last night was so great and after was even better Fred had told her he was happy he had come along because even he had enjoyed the night.

She opened her locker and saw another letter and a small box. She opened the letter and it said.

"LOOK DOWN AT YOUR SHOES

AND YOU'LL FIND SOMETHING SWEET

ONLY THE BEST FOR YOU

NOW LOOK UP AND FIND ANOTHER BOX

THIS IS FOR FRIENDSHIP AND YEARS OF

UNDERSTANDING YOU HAVE FOR OTHER'S

ANONYMOUS….

Faith looked down, by her shoes were a box of chocolates her favrite too, then she looked up and saw a another box, opening it she saw a silver bracelet that had been engraved. The engravement said to partners and friends, 55-David forever. Faith looked up at Bosco who smiled shyly back at her. Faith then knew the flowers, the tickets and now this looking down at the bracelet. She smiled looking up at Bosco, but he was gone and Faith knew he wanted to stay Anonymous.

The End.


End file.
